I hate to love you, Harry Potter (Under Construction)
by Hunbles
Summary: Thalia Newton just found out that she's a witch and by the magical law she must be schooled in the art of magic. She leaves her home in America and is dropped into the wizarding world. She couldn't careless about celebrities back home so why would she care about the ones in the magical world? That's what she thought before she was knocked off her feet by Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

"So I'm going to miss out on going to college, early on a full scholarship because I have to be educated in magic by law of the magical government." I stated for my uncle as I stood in his living room in wet pajamas. I was not a happy camper after being transported from my home in sunny California to rainy London England because my house keys were turned into a...'potkey'.  
"Yes..." Uncle Sam grinned at me sheepishly whiling twirling a fancy stick in his hands.  
"So what does that make me?" I looked at him confused but still angrily.  
"A witch."  
"And my mom and dad were were magical too?" He nodded. "And you were there when I was jumping for joy when I got my college acceptance letter right?"  
"Yes but Thalia, I talked to the college and they said you'd have your place reserved after this year if you still wanted to go. Isn't that good?" I pouted, but still I thought. "It won't be that bad, Thalia. Hogwarts is a great school."  
And that was the talk that led me to a wand shop.  
I stood there bouncing on the tips on my feet, waiting for the old man to stop muttering to himself. There were boxes coating the walls in every direction. Dust and spiders seemed to thrive, covering everything from top to bottom.  
"Try this." I hopped to the front desk and took the wand from his hands, inspecting it, not totally sure what to do with it. "Try flicking it." I did what i was told to do and felt this warming sensation surge through my body, from my finger tips to my heart. It felt weird but oddly...good. I looked back to him to see him smiling. "Congratulations Miss Newton, this is your wand. Twelve inch, oak, dragon heart string."  
I thanked him and met Uncles Sam outside. He was grinning at me from ear to ear. "Uncle Sam, did something happen?" I cautiously asked him, eyeing him carefully because I've only been in there for fifteen minutes at the most and no one can get that happy looking in fifteen by themselves if you know what I mean.  
He grabbed my hands and skipped around. "Do you know who I just ran into?" He yelled.  
"A hooker."  
"Harry Potter!" He and I both said at the same time. I looked at him confused and he looked at me appalled. "No, but can you believe it? I met the Boy Who Lived, the Chosen One!"  
"That's nice, Uncle Sam."  
"He's the most famous wizard in history, Thalia!" He looked at me with disbelief when I rolled my eyes and walked off to look for the bookstore. I barely cared about celebrities back home, why would I care about same famous wizard? I took out my school supply list out of my pocket and skimmed through it, most of it were things I never thought would actually exist. I had my wand, potion tools, I was suppose to get quills but I prefer my lead pencils. paper, and a trunk. I needed was my books and if I wanted a cat or toad, and an owl. I found the bookstore and glanced at what I needed and groaned.  
'Why do I need so many books?' I grumbled to myself before trudging in. After what seemed like an hour in the book store, I finally found everything and had them stacked carefully in my hands. I took small steps toward the front counter and everyone around me was smart enough not to get in a yard radius of me but when I turned a corner, someone ran into me. I was knocked backwards with all my books flung in the air. I hit the floor with a loud thud and I watched in horror as my books began to rain down on me, the heavy ones the first to fall. I hissed in pain, book corners hurt like a bitch.  
"Sorry!" Whoever ran into me called out. "I'm so sorry I didn't see you and-".  
My temper flared and I threw a book at him with a glare. I faced a tall raven haired guy, who was looking at me with guilt. "Watch where you're going next time! It would help ALOT of people. Idiot!" I snarled before getting up and dusting myself off. He looked taken back. He opened his mouth to say something but a flash stopped him.  
"Potter!" Cameras flashed and soon my books were being trampled by dozens of feet.  
I frowned, positively angry by this point. "Get off my fucking books this instant!" I shrieked. All the noise disappeared and everyone turned to me, shocked from my outburst or my accent I wasn't too sure. "Move." And like a trained army, all the reporters stepped back. I huffed and knelt over to pick up my bruised books. After I got everything, I turned to storm away but not before glared at a pair of green eyes. After I payed for my books, with a discount due to the dents from the accident, I met Uncle Sam outside.  
"What happen to you?" He took my books from me and dusted my shoulders off.  
"Someone ran into me." I grumbled.  
"Sorry to hear that kiddo." He patted my head. "But here, got you something. Hope it cheers you up a bit." He picked up the cage by his feet and handed it to me. I looked at him suspiciously but took it nonetheless. I uncovered the cage and grinned instantly. "Figured you'd want a cat more than a toad." I smiled and picked up the small white and grey kitten into my arms. The small creature purred against my chest. "His name's Astro."  
I nodded and watched Uncle Sam shrink my books into his pocket. "At least I won't be completely alone now." I muttered to my new furry companion.

"You're kidding right?" I stared at my insane uncle as I stood infront of a walled marked 9 3/4. "You want me to run into this wall." He nodded. "This one." Nodded. "This one right here?" He rolled his eyes.  
"Thalia, you're going to have to get used to the term 'magic' very soon but come on we're late."  
"You first." I narrowed my eyes at him, trying to detect for some sort of joke. I took Astro off my trunk and stepped back as my uncle took my place behind my cart. He rolled his eyes once more before running towards the wall. I gasped and closed my eyes, not wanting to watch my uncle give himself a concussion. However no sound indicating so reached my ears. I slowly opened my eyes and saw my uncle gone without a trance.  
Did he really go through the wall?  
'No, of course not, he's probably just hiding behind it.' I shook my head and looked around the wall, nothing. I stared at the brick wall with mixed feelings. Maybe it does work and if it doesn't, well London should have a hospital and vet near by.  
I let out a breathe, 'Now or never right?'. I cradled Astro in my arms and ran towards the wall with my eyes closed. A warm sensation passed through me and then I heard shouting.  
"What took so long, Thalia? The train's leaving in two minutes." Uncle Sam grabbed me into a hug. "I'll miss you, kiddo, remember to write me once a month at the least. I love you and will miss you." He kissed my head before towing me on to the train. "Do your best and be good! Martha and I will see you Christmas break!" The door locked shut by itself and the train began to move. I watched my uncle escape from my vision and into the distance. I just stared out the window as the station got smaller until the thought finally dawned on me. I wouldn't see anyone I knew for a long time or have any connect to my family other than an owl. Sudden loneliness washed over me.  
Astro purred, reassuringly.  
I gave him a sad smile. "Let's go find somewhere to sit down, buddy." I began to walk down a narrow hallway, looking for an empty train compartment. Every single one was full and with happy smiles and laughter, my hope and good mood was fading as I kept walking. I was going to turn around and go back to my spot near the door when I heard shouting.  
"Thalia Newton!


	2. Chapter 2

"Thalia Newton!" I whipped around toward the sound and saw a short brunette checking every compartment, yelling my name. When she saw me, she mowed over with great speed. "Thalia Newton?" I nodded, taken back a bit. She smiled and offered her hand out for a shake. "Hermione Granger, Head Girl, your tutor and first friend I hope." She smiled even wider. I shook her hand with a smile of my own.

"Hi and yeah first friend." I said lamely. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see people pointing towards her and whispering things among themselves. She either didn't notice or didn't care.  
"Have you found a compartment yet?" I shook my head. "You can come join my friends and I then." I nodded as she took my hand and pulled me with her. She peeked behind her and quickly spoke up. "Oh! I don't mean it like you have to but if you want to of course! If this is awkward for you, I'm sorry. You have the choice, of course." She looked panicked and was blabbing.  
I smiled, she seemed like a good person. "Actually if you hadn't had found me, I'd be sitting on the floor near the door so I appreciate your offer. Thank you."  
She nodded, reassured before sliding a compartment door open. "I found her and she's a very nice girl." She smiled to me before plopping herself down into the arms of a big burly redhead. " Harry, Ron, this is Thalia. Thalia, this is my best friend Harry and my boyfriend Ron."  
The redhead looked at me and offered his hand, smiling. "Ron Weasley" I shook his hand with a smile.

"Thalia Newton." He looked like a nice guy.  
"Ahem." Someone behind me caught my attention. I turned and saw familiar green eyes staring at me. Infront of me was the jerk that bumped into me at the bookstore. My temper flared and narrowed my eyes. My books had foot prints and dents on them because of him. "Harry Potter." In the corner of my eye, I could see Hermione and Ron watching me closely to see what I would do. I just stared at him, his name sounded familiar like I've heard it before and then it came to me. He was that famous wizard that Uncle Sam was raving about. I frowned, thats why my books were trampled. He was some celebrity that probably wouldn't give my books a minute of his attention. He probably only said sorry because he didn't want to look bad infront of the press.

It wasn't like I personally knew any celebrities to know this back home but I wasn't stupid enough to not see the real reason why most celebrities do what they do. I mean yeah I guess some are genuinely kind hearted but most aren't. I just didn't expect there to be any in the wizarding world.

I shook my head out of the thoughtful state after I noticed I was staring for too long.  
"Thalia." I carefully took his hand, giving him weak shake, still bitter about my books. He laughed a bit and retracted his hand to scratch the back of his head awkwardly, glancing at his friends. Hermione and Ron looked shocked and surprised for some reason. He sat down and left me standing up awkwardly with my cat in my hands.  
"Can I sit here?" I pointed to the window seat, farthest from the door and Harry.  
"Of course!" He replied too quickly. I scowled a bit before quickly moving to take my seat. Astro balling up in my lap.  
"So Thalia, did you find your school supplies ok?" Hermione kindly started up a conversation after rolling her eyes at Harry. "It wasn't too difficult, I hope."  
"Uh yeah, it was weird at first, I never would have thought that almost everything on that list would be real." I laughed, petting Astro on the head.  
"Oh that's right, you're new to the magical community, huh?" Harry cut in, rudely I might add.  
"Yeah." I muttered, annoyed.  
"Its ok, Thalia. I promise that our sessions together won't be too bad. I'll try to introduce you into the magical community slowly, so I don't overwhelm you." Hermione glared at Harry. "We'll start the tutoring sessions only when you're comfy and adapted to Hogwarts ok?" She smiled. I nodded before staring out the window.  
It was the peaceful quiet that I missed ever since I found out I was a witch but Harry just had to ruin it.  
"I wanted to apologize to you, Thalia." I sighed loudly before turning to him and giving him an appointed look. "I was a complete git at the bookstore. I didn't even help you pick up your books after bumping into to you." He looked like he really meant it, guilt covering his face. I saw Ron and Hermione whispering amongst themselves, what about I wasn't too sure but I just shrugged in reply.  
"Whatever." I turned back to the window. From the reflection, I could see him looking pretty deflated and frown to himself. I smirked, serves him right. I could see Ron leaning towards Harry and whisper something to him that made him nodded his head eagerly. Hermione rolled her eyes and groaned, smacking both of their arms. I smiled, I knew then and there I was going to like her. Not long after Ron pulled on her arm and seemed to be pleading for something. She shook her head at first but then Harry looked at her desperately, she sighed and nodded. "You know you guys aren't very good at being sneaky." I smirked, watching them all jump up.  
Harry looked embarrassed while Ron shocked and Hermione just laughed.  
"I told you, guys." She snorted before turning to me. "Sorry about that but have you seem any magic yet, Thalia?" I shook my head. Suddenly flower petals began to rain down in our train compartment. Sheer amazement took over me.

If this was what magic was then I would love to learn it. Forget about college, this definitely took the cake.

I smiled and caught a flower that was twirling down infront of my face. It was a pretty pink flower, I watched it bloom in my hand.  
"Ow!" Harry exclaimed, rubbing his arm. Ron was laughed and Hermione was giggling along with him.  
"Too obvious, mate." Ron chuckled before smiling at him cheekily.  
"Oh shut it." Harry glared. For the rest of the ride, Hermione spent the time to show me various spells and wand movements, actually teaching me some.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Five minutes before the train was going to arrive at the station, we had to change into our school uniforms. Ron and Harry left to go somewhere else while Hermione changed in the compartment. It wasn't really awkward, it was more like changing in the locker rooms before gym back home. Besides at this point, Hermione was also a good friend. The uniform was a simple grey sweater with a matching skirt, a ridiculoiusly long black coat, and knee-high socks. When I was lacing up my combat boots, I noticed that Hermione's uniform had specks of red and gold while mine was just plain black.

"Hermione?" I asked while looking at my uniform over again.

"Yes?" She turned around after dusting hers off.

"I think I got the wrong uniform." I groaned, embarrassed.

She looked at me funny. "No you got the right one."

"Mine doesn't have the colors like yours though."

"Oh! Haha no, this colors represent what house I'm in at school."

"House?" I looked at her confused.

"Um like, gosh what's the American equivalent to it? Like college sororities." She explained to me.

My face paled. "Do I have to be tested or something to get into one?"

"No, you're chosen by a magical hat." She tried to keep a straight face but couldn't and started to laugh.

"Of course, I mean it wouldn't really be a school of magic if something like that didn't exist." I smiled before sitting back down.

"Nope." She popped the 'p' before sitting down too. "Anyway there are four houses at Hogwarts : Gryfindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. Hufflepuff is the house of the most honest students. Ravenclaw is the house of the smartest students. Slytherin is the house of the most um clever and cunning students. Gryfindor is the house of the bravest students." She explained to me.

"The most bravest, the most loyal, the best looking." We both turned to see Ron was a smirk on his face as he gloated. I noticed both he and Harry were rocking the red and gold. I frowned, what house would I be in?


	3. Chapter 3

"First years!" A booming voice hollered after all the noise of the station. "All first years follow me!" My ears perked up at the announcement. I guess it would technically included me so I left Hermione, Ron, and Harry to get to the announcer. I weaved in and out of the crowd, moving closer and closer to the hooting and hollering. What I found surprised me. It was this gigantic man, he stood a few feet taller than me and had to be a least 20 times my size. "You Thalia Newton?" He towered over me, holding his lantern up to my face to get a better look.

"Y-yes." He didn't look like someone you'd like to mess with or get on their bad side. Like a hairy biker that you would find back home in the bars that had pool tables, just this guy had to be at least 2 or 3 of them put together. This guy was huge.

He smiled and offered me this hand. "Ello, I'm Rubeus Hagrid, Hogwart's gamekeeper and Care of Magical Creatures Professor." Wow, didn't expect that.

"Hello, Professor. I'm pleased to meet you." I shook his hand and returned a little smile.

After all the others were gathered, we all climbed into boats. Me being a good size bigger than the other 11 year olds, I got my own boat. We rode across the darkest lake I've ever seen under the cover of the moonlight with dim lanterns hanging over us. I watched as a massive castle came into view through the fog. I stared at it with awe.

I was going to live here? Was it safe? How could this even be a place of learning? Shit, didn't I pack enough warm clothes? Maybe I could get Uncle Sam to send me blankets and sweaters. I wonder how many classrooms were there? Or if the whole castle is actually a school, maybe its like only a portion of it? God it didn't look structurally safe by the looks of it but hey what cant magic do?

After we crossed the lake, we were bunched together and taken before a pair of enormous doors, I could hear chattering and noise coming from behind it. Slowly the doors opened and 4 very long tables appeared. Over each of them were different colored banners with students rocking the same colors under them. Were these the houses Hermione was talking about?

"Welcome first years to Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardy. I am Albus Dumbledore, your headmaster." A tall elderly man stood behind a pedestal with a smile on his face. "I am very pleased to see all your bright and shining smiles before me as you enter into the wizarding community. Before I state the rules and regulations of Hogwarts along with dinner, you all have to be sorted into your houses." With that being said a middle aged woman stepped forward, decked out in emerald and black clothing, holding a old dusty looking leather hat. There was what looked to be a face molded into the hat with the leather, I wouldn't have noticed it if I wasn't staring at it. Honestly it just looked like a grumpy old hat, how in the world was that suppose to determine what house we're suppose to sorted into. I had my doubts but seriously you couldn't expect me not to due to the fact I had no clue about this world 48 hours ago. One by one, little kids stepped forward to sit in a stool as the hat was placed over their heads and after a few minutes the hat would scream out a house. I looked at the hat as every kid stepped up. I guess it was a good mechanical hat, spewing out random houses when it touches something. The only thing was how did they get it to seem so life like? It didn't move like a robot, it swung its head back and forth perfectly.

Damn these wizards are good. I didn't see any kinks in the hat, it looked certainly life like.

"Thalia Newton!" The woman called my name out even though I was the only one left standing. I could feel the eyes follow me as I made my way to the stool. I wasn't too nervous about sitting into front of everyone as I was being sorted. There was nothing to be nervous about, the hat was going to touch my head and then yell out a random house and that was it. No big deal. Or at least that was what I thought before the hat was placed on my head.

"Hmm...difficult this one." A voice in my head echoed. "Feisty you are yet very watchful and cunning." Surprised, I looked around the room, trying to pinpoint who was talking but no one's mouth was moving.

Nervously I looked up to the hat. "Is that you talking?"

"Silly girl, of course its me who's talking. You're like a baby being introduced into the world, curious but easily frightened." The old hat chuckled.

"Excuse me, you old piece of leather, I'm not a baby thank you!" I snapped.

"Definitely feisty." The old thing laughed. "But where to put you? Mischievous like a Slytherin. Intelligence to match a Ravenclaw. Kindhearted enough to be a Hufflepuff. And as brave as a Gryfindor. My my my what a difficult decision, I haven't had this much trouble since Harry Potter." I rolled my eyes at the name and scowled. Of course. It made the old hat laugh out loud. "The choice is so obvious. GRYFINDOR!"

A table erupted with cheers and hoots. I looked down to see some black on my uniform fade into red and gold. I thanked the woman and hopped off the seat.

"Thalia!" Hermione practically dragged me over to the spot where she and her friends were sitting. "I had a feeling you were going to one of us." She smiled brightly at me and sat me next to her and a girl with fiery red hair. Ron next to her and Harry sitting across from me, trying really hard to catch my attention. The next thing I knew, various platters of food and beverages appeared suddenly on the table. I stared at the table, surprised. I knew I was still skeptic of magic but that was truly impressive. The long itself was super long and to fill it all with actual food was incredible. That was ignoring the fact that there were four other tables excluding the one I was sitting at.

I later found out that her name was Ginny and she was Ron's little sister. She was pretty cool, she didn't glare at me like the rest of the female population seemed to be doing. I played with my mashed potatoes on my plate, not really hungry. I listened to all the conversations around me, none of thing really being interesting enough to ease drop. I felt slightly uncomfortable sitting here. It wasn't because I was cramped in like sardines with everyone else, more like I felt out of place.

It didn't take me too long to realize that everyone here had their own clique they belonged to while I just sat there. Everybody here started their schooling at the same time as their friends and made their little groups as they grew up together. It was too late to join one without it being too it awkward. I let out a sigh, I suppose it wasn't too bad. I'd only be here for a year and then I could go back home where I could be alone in peace...

God what's wrong with me? I wanted to smash my head into the table. I was going to be alone no matter what. I continued to play with my food until a powerful kick hit me in the shin.

"Son of a bitch!" I yelled out as I shot my knee from under the table and started to rub my shin. The whole room becoming very quiet but the hell if I cared. I could already see a bruise forming. My temper rose to an all time high as I glared at the only person in the vanity of kicking me. "What's your fucking problem, Harry?"


	4. Chapter 4

His face visibly paled drastically as I glared at him from across the table. Everyone in the room was quiet, you couldn't even hear anyone breathe. He opened his mouth but no words came out. His green eyes were wide and he glanced at his friends for help but they were too busy staring at me. He continued to look at me as I glared at him. I huffed out in frustration and shot out of my seat at the table. When I put weight on my injured leg, pain shot up my body and made me stagger a bit but I wasn't about to fall while being mad. I looked at him one more time with as much hate as I could muster up before limping out of the room.  
As I stormed away, I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going. The next thing I knew I was standing on a staircase that was...moving. All my anger vanished and was replaced with fear when I got a glance over the edge. My hands clutched onto the rail, holding on to it so hard that my knuckles turned white.

"How the fuck is this safe for a school to have?" I yelled out in frustration. I inched up the staircase, towards the closet piece of non-moving land I could see. My knuckles never let go of the railing as I slowly moved towards the edge. Unfortunately the very moment I reached the the end where I could literally just step over, the goddamn staircase decided to move. I panicked and was going to jump for it when a pair of arms grabbed me from behind and stopped me from jumping.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. These stairs move pretty quick." The pair of arms set me down but didn't let me go as the stairs moved towards another direction.

"Oh." I huffed. "Thank you." I carefully plucked his arms off of me and turned around, meeting piercing grey eyes.

"Draco Malfoy." He didn't even move or step back away from me. He just smiled at me and offered his hand.

"Oh well thank you Draco." I took his hand for a firm handshake, watching his eyebrow rise. "I'm Thalia Newton." He nodded and took my hand and twisted it so my knuckles were facing him and he kissed him. My face turned tomato red, I've never had a boy be so gentlemen-like to me before.

"I didn't know we were at the first name bases already." He chuckled but I gave him a confused look.

"What do you mean? People usually call each other by their names." I explained to him.

"And you are very right, Thalia." He chuckled before leading me to a large painting. "This is the Fat Lady." I stared at the painting and admiring it.

"Oh lovely girl, don't stare too hard, you might fall in love with me." I jumped back and into Draco as the painting moved and spoke to me. I clutched on to his arm and hid before him.

"Draco! Did you see that?" I looked at him wide eyed with shock. "It-it moved and talked."

"Yes, is this your first time seeing a magical painting?" He looked at me with smile. I nodded frantically. "Don't worry about them, they can't do any harm really. Some might scream at you but that's it really. This one lets out a nasty shrill from time to time and claims its singing."

"That is no way the Head Boy should be addressing me!" The woman in the painting huffed. "What is it you want anyway?"

"This new Gryfindor needs to retire for the night. She needs the password." He said coolly.

"The password for this year has not been set yet so she will have to wait til the Head Girl comes." She snapped. Draco looked irritated and opened his mouth but was interrupted.

"Malfoy!" We both turned around to see Ron, Hermione, and Harry coming towards us. I averted my eyes from looking at Harry, my forgotten anger bubbling back.

"Perfect timing, Granger. Tell this old dusty painting to open."

Hermione looked annoyed and crossed her arms infront of her chest. "And you're trying to go into Gryfindor Tower because?"

Draco sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "After Thalia here stormed out of the Great Hall, I found her trying to jump off the staircase before it moved. She nearly did it too, Granger, aren't you suppose to look after all your fellow Gryfindors? Anyway she looked a bit tired from her day so I led her here but this bloody painting wouldn't open." Draco explained, I nodded in agreement, hoping I didn't get Draco in trouble.

"But what are you doing with her, Malfoy?" Harry snapped, anger evident in his face.

"Were you not listening Pothead? After you assaulted her in the Great Hall, I found her looking tired and lost so I decided help out. I'm not as bad as you think I am." He spat at Harry before turning to me. "It was lovely meeting you, Thalia, I do hope we can be great friends." He smirked not looking at me but at Ron and Harry before walking away.

"Draco really didn't do anyway but be a complete gentleman and help me out, Hermione."

"Draco?" Ron and Harry snapped with shock.

"Yeah that's his name." I snapped "Anyway Hermione can you please show me my room, I'm really tired."

Hermione rolled hr eyes at them both before smiling at me. "Of course Thalia. Oh and the password is Golden." She led me inside but just before the painting shut, I heard Ron and Harry angrily whispering amongst themselves. Well it was more Harry than Ron.

"She's already calling Malfoy by his first name! He's only had a couple minutes with her and he's already in her good books and I'd had most of the day with her and she hates me." Harry groaned to himself.

"Well at least she calls you by your first name too, mate." Ron chuckled.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The next morning I woke up fairly early and looked around, slowly taking in my surroundings. I was living in a dorm in a magical school to train to be a magical person because its magical law. I looked around the room and took in all the red and gold that glittered the room. I shared the room with Ginny, some girl named Lavender that didn't know when to shut up, and her best friend but I don't remember her name.

Astro was curled up at my side. I patted his head before walking to the bathroom and doing my morning routine. By the time I was done, Astro was patiently waiting outside the door for me. I smiled and I picked him up and walked down to the common room, it was far too early to do get ready for I was walking down the stairs, I spotted Ron and Harry huddled on the couch. I was going to ignore them and try to sneak out the door to go explore the school but Astro ruined my chances by purring against my neck.

The two boys whipped around and stared at me.

"Morning Newton or is it ok if I call you Thalia?" Ron lazily smiled at me, probably still sleepy. Harry was still staring at me.

I sat down away from them in a single person chair and smiled back. "Yeah thats ok with me, I don't know why it's such the big deal about calling people by their first name. I shook my head.

"Its more of a bonding kind of thing, I suppose. You start with last names when you're getting to know them and then go to first names when you're friends." Hermione walked in and explained. I smiled at her. "Good morning."

"How was your first night sharing a dorm with the Ferret, Mione?" Ron pulled her to his lap and pecked her cheek.

"Honestly Ron, we're in our last year of school, can't you try to be nice to each other and put the past behind you?" Hermione sighed. "What's wro1ng, Harry? You're awfully quiet."

He looked at me and then back to them and shook his head. "Its nothing."

"Okay then. Thalia would you like a tower of Hogwarts before breakfast?" Hermione perked up and smiled at me. I nodded and headed upstairs to change into my uniform and to get my messenger bag for class. When I came back down, the only one in the common room was Harry. I gave him an appointed look.  
"Where's Ron and Hermione?"

"Ron got really hungry and started to complain alot so he and Hermione went to breakfast first. I thought uh I thought I could show you around." Harry smiled to me, rubbing the back of his head.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning I woke up fairly early and looked around, slowly taking in my surroundings. I was living in a dorm in a magical school to train to be a magical person because its magical law. I looked around the room and took in all the red and gold that glittered the room. I shared the room with Ginny, some girl named Lavender that didn't know when to shut up, and her best friend but I don't remember her name.

Astro was curled up at my side. I patted his head before walking to the bathroom and doing my morning routine. By the time I was done, Astro was patiently waiting outside the door for me. I smiled and I picked him up and walked down to the common room, it was far too early to do get ready for school.

As I was walking down the stairs, I spotted Ron and Harry huddled on the couch. I was going to ignore them and try to sneak out the door to go explore the school but Astro ruined my chances by purring against my neck.

The two boys whipped around and stared at me.

"Morning Newton or is it ok if I call you Thalia?" Ron lazily smiled at me, probably still sleepy. Harry was still staring at me.

I sat down away from them in a single person chair and smiled back. "Yeah thats ok with me, I don't know why it's such the big deal about calling people by their first name. I shook my head.

"Its more of a bonding kind of thing, I suppose. You start with last names when you're getting to know them and then go to first names when you're friends." Hermione walked in and explained. I smiled at her. "Good morning."

"How was your first night sharing a dorm with the Ferret, Mione?" Ron pulled her to his lap and pecked her cheek.

"Honestly Ron, we're in our last year of school, can't you try to be nice to each other and put the past behind you?" Hermione sighed. "What's wrong, Harry? You're awfully quiet."

He looked at me and then back to them and shook his head. "Its nothing."

"Okay then. Thalia would you like a tour of Hogwarts before breakfast?" Hermione perked up and smiled at me. I nodded and headed upstairs to change into my uniform and to get my messenger bag for class. When I came back down, the only one in the common room was Harry. I gave him an appointed look.

"Where's Ron and Hermione?"

"Ron got really hungry and started to complain alot so he and Hermione went to breakfast first. I thought uh I thought I could show you around." Harry smiled to me, rubbing the back of his head.

"Fine." I said with irritation.

He escorted me out of the common room and around the school. Even though he had to be the worst tour guide ever, I couldn't help but be amazed by everything the school had to offer. I mean the lake during the day was simply stunning, all the old probably historical architecture was really something to see, hell even the library was amazing. All the other schools I've seen couldn't even compare to this, they don't stand a chance. After a while my stomach started to growl, Harry seemed to notice and cut short of whatever he was showing me. I think it was some sort of green house.

"Would you like to go get breakfast now, Thalia?" I nodded. While we were walking I noticed Harry was nervously glancing at me from the corner of his eye. I wasn't going to do or say anything about it but then he suddenly stopped walking and let me walk past him. I stopped a few steps away from him and looked at him. I was starving and didn't like having to wait for food so I was going to say something but his facial expression stopped me. He looked like he was struggling with something. Then he dramatically looked up.

"Thalia, I'm really sorry for kicking you last night. It was meant for Ron." He weakly chuckled. "I was hoping you'd forgive me and maybe give me a chance to be your friend." He gave me a small smile and pulled out a flower from inside his sleeve. "I know its pretty cheesy of me to do this but I couldn't think of anything else." I took the flower from him and stared at the bud, it was a yellow tulip. "If you don't like it, I can get you a different one. I just didn't know what kind of flower you liked best and I hear Hermione say something about the meaning of a tulip."

His panicked rambling made me laugh. I was never very good at holding grudging for too long plus he said it was an accident so. I guess I could let it go besides at least he apologized. "No its beautiful, Harry. Thank you and I forgive you."

He grinned. "Thank you. Let's go, I'm starved." He bowed to me and offered his hand.

I rolled my eyes and put my hand over his. He laughed and led me to the Great Wall with my arm looped together with his like a gentleman. When we got there, Hermione spotted up and began to laugh and whisper into Ron's ear. He looked up from his plate of food and began to laugh with her. I looked at them confused and turned to Harry who was blushing pink. Was I missing something?

"What are they laughing about, Harry?"

"Oh nothing!" He replied quickly before leading me over to them for some breakfast.

"What's so funny, guys?" I sat down across from Hermione and Ron who were trying to calm down from their laughing fit. I grabbed from toast and put some eggs and bacon on to it before taking a bite.

"Nothing." Hermione smiled, still showing hints of laughing. "But there's your time's table, Thalia. You have potions with Harry, Ron, and I today."  
I smiled and looked over my schedule. Potions, Care of Magical Creatures, Charms, Transfiguration, study time with Hermione in the Library, Astronomy, and Herbology. I frowned a little bit, this had to be a massive work load.

My first class was with Hagrid and it was pretty exciting. I just didn't expect him to be handing us the "dangerous creatures" that the book warns to never interact with. At least I was better off than everyone else who were decorated with dozens of cuts and scratches. I only had a few cuts and scratches but I did fall on my knees and scraped them up pretty good which Hagrid noticed. He trotted over and picked me up off the ground quickly and dusted me off before sending me away to the nurse with a reminder to do tonight's homework. I slowly walked through the halls trying to figure out where the nurse was, my knees aches and the palms of my hands throbbed. I felt like a little kid who fell on the playground and was sent to the nurse's office during recess for a bandaid and ice.

I walked and walked and walked but couldn't find the nurse's room when I spied a blur of white racing towards me and excited cackling filling the hallway. I stopped walking and tried to focus on whatever was coming towards me. The next thing I realized was it was a person racing towards me, a better explanation being a transparent person was flying towards me. My heart started to pump and I screamed. My legs turning me towards the direction away from the ghost. I ran with my eyes closed, my knees starting to hurt really badly. When I did peek to where I was going, the ghost would be right in my face, cackling. My fear levels were rapidly rising and unfortunately that meant my coordination levels were dropping just as fast.

I fell onto my hands and knees again, this time the soft dirt was replaced with cold hard stone. The cackling from the ghost peaked for a second before slipping away into the distance. I sighed only in momentary relief until I took notice to my hands. They were roughly cut up and I didn't have to look to know that my knee were either equally or far worst.

I took a few breathes before biting my lip and forcibly pushing myself up from the ground. I carefully dusted myself off before grabbing my bag and slowly limping my way down the hallway.

It had only been a few minutes and there were a few 100% sure things I knew.

I was lost.

My wounds were probably infected.

I was definitely late for potions.

I was so tired that I allowed myself to slide down a wall in defeat. I didn't know my way around and by the looks of it, it looked like no one walked in this part of the castle that often. I tucked my knees closer to my body and blew on them a little bit, getting some dirt and dust off. The bleeding stopped but the aching and burning unfortunately did not. I fished into my bag and luckily took out a bottle of hand sanitizer. I quickly smothered my hands and knees in them and shrieked out in pain.

"Who's there?" A commanding voice echoed down the hall.

"Its Thalia, I'm lost." I miserably called back, hoping it was a person and not some ghost tricking me.

There were rushed footsteps and then a worried looking Draco.

"Bloody hell...Are you alright? What happen?" He helped me up and supported me.

"I fell down and scraped up my hands and knees. I thought I was a good idea to pour hand sanitizer on it and it really hurts now." I whimpered quietly like a toddler, leaning on to Draco.

"Let's get you some help." We slowly walked in the direction he came from. "Why are you walking out and about by yourself, Thalia? Isn't Granger, Weasel, an Pothead glued to your sides?"

"I fell in Care of Magical Creatures so Hagrid sent me to the nurse's office but I didn't realized I didn't know the way there." I sheepishly smiled. He nodded and suddenly scooped me up into his arms in one swift movement. I yelled out in surprise.

"We're going too slow."

"I can walk just fine, Draco. Please put me down." I whined, soft pushing against him.

"Pothead treats you like a princess, holding doors open for you, escorting you places, and not letting you lift a finger. So why can't I? Besides you're hurt. What would my mother think I didn't help out an injured lady?" He grinned at me while I glared back, cheeky bastard.

"Harry doesn't do all that stuff!" I whined, trying hard to loosen his grip but nothing. He didn't say anything, just tightened his grip and kept walking. I groaned through the entire journey, hoping I was annoying him somehow. I couldn't however get rid of the feverish blush on my cheeks.

"Here you go deary, this will help it heal." The kind woman slathered some mossy green lotion onto my hands and knees before wrapping them up with a smile.

"Thank you." I smiled back before she left me and Draco alone. I turned my body to face him, blushing. How did I repay him? "Thank you for your help Draco." I quietly whispered.

"What?"

"Thank you."

"Sorry what was that?" He moved together to me, cupping his ear.

"Thank you!" I yelled out, embarrassed.

He smirked and took my hand against his lips. "Anytime." He kissed my bandages, looking into my eyes with mischief in his. "I'll take my leave before the Golden Trio gives me a earful, thinking I put you in here. Ill see you around, Miss Newton." And with that being said, he strode out of the nurse's office and at the exact moment he walked out of the room, Hermione, Ron, and Harry walked in.


	6. Chapter 6

Ron and Harry both gave him a suspicious glare to where Draco just rolled his eyes.

"What happen to you, Thailia?" Hermione was the first one to reach me. She examined my bandages and took my face in her hands, moving it from side to side, inspecting it for more injuries.

"Well..." I laughed a little bit and took them what happened. Hermione looked like she was questioning how I could have fallen so much. Ron just laughed. While Harry was unamused with my encounter with Peeves. I watched both of the boys faced morph into disgust as I brought Draco into the story. "That's really disrespectful and irritating of you two." I snapped, my patience with their 'We hate Draco Malfoy' party was gone.

"What?" They looked at me shocked by my outburst.

"You two are being really stupid." I huffed out in irritation. "Draco's been nothing but nice to me." It was like my compliment about Draco hit a soft point because both of their faces lost all emotion and they both just stared at me.

"You haven't seen him until now." Harry grunted.

"And how was he before?" I sat up from bed, ignoring the pain on my joints, and stood up infront of him.

"He was and still is the slimiest, annoying, arrogant git in the whole world." Ron grit through his teeth.

"And he's a deatheater." Harry added. Ron's answer was vague while Harry's seemed like an insult but I had no idea what a deatheater was.

"What they mean is, he hasn't always been the nicest person back then. He was a big bully to everyone. He used to do mean nasty things especially to the three of us but he's changed." Ron and Harry were nodding their heads agreeing with everything Hermione was saying until the end. They whipped their heads towards her with disbelief.

"Hermione, are you out of your mind?" Ron's face turned a dangerous shade of red.

"No, I'm not, Ronald." Hermione crossed her arms.

"Its Malfoy, we're talking about here, Hermione. The guy whose tormented us, you the most, and now he's suddenly changed? I don't believe it." Harry argued.

"I don't know what caused and how bad your relationship with Draco was but if he's willing to change then you should too." I jabbed my finger into Harry's chest. "And if you can't get over the past and look at what's infront of you, I don't know if I want to be friends with you. These grudges and all the name calling is ridiculous. If you're this immature and thick headed, don't even bother talking to me anymore." I looked into the green eyes infront of me, challenging him to say something but there was nothing, silence. Both Ron and Harry had nothing to say back to me.

"Come on, Thalia, Ginny's waiting for us.: Hermione snatched my arm and linked it with hers before leading me out. "I couldn't have said it before myself Thalia. I honestly don't understand who those two are so stubborn." Hermione sighed in frustration.

"Its probably a guy thing." I laughed, feeling the tense air lift off of me since it was just me and Hermione.

"Probably. I didn't want you to see that part of them, honest they're not usually like that. I just don't know what it is about Malfoy that make Ron and Harry act so immature. We're in our last year of school, nearly adults, you know? Everything in the past, all the name calling, and bullying should have disappeared once Malfoy apologized." I nodded with her.

"So what's a deatheater, Hermione?" I felt her physically stiffen on my arm. "It its something I shouldn't know about then you don't have to tell me."

"No its okay. Its just a touchy topic to talk about but basically until last year there was a cruel wizard that was slowly gaining power in the magical world. He killed and tortured people, overall a really evil person that needed to be stopped, like a terrorist to use a muggle term. Deatheaters were his followers, they would have done anything for him and they practically did. Voldemort and these deatheaters shared a common idea of pureblooded witches and wizards were the only ones who deserved magic. Their goal was to abolish those who they considered to be inferior to them. A few examples would be muggles, muggleborns, halfbloods, and anything else that wasn't pureblooded. Unfortunately Malfoy's parents were part of this group and in his defense he was forced into it. He didn't really have a choice, for him it was join or die really." She looked sad.

"How do you know all these Hermione?"

"Well you could have guessed it, I suppose. It really wasn't until the few years leading up to the war. The pureblood students that were attending Hogwarts were being pressured by their families to join Voldemort and you could see how it changed them as you walked around school. It impacted Malfoy the most, I'd say but he told me in detail the night he apologized to me. I didn't exactly believe him at first but as he elaborated and such, it started to make more sense. It wasn't his fault he was raised the way he was or that his family was affiliated with this group. I truly believe he's a good person by the way he is now now that the pressure's gone, Thalia." She gave me a small smile. "With this being said, I hope you don't treat him any differently, it really wasn't his decision."

"Yeah I don't think it'll change anything to me really. I wasn't there in the beginning so I can't say I know everything that went down but I trust your judgment."

She smiled at me and pulled me into a side hug. "Alright enough with all this serious business. Ginny just got a box of jelly beans from her brothers and you have to try them!" She tugged on my arm and dragged me along.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

All three of us girls screamed out i disgust but kept on chewing.

"Urgh! I think I got earwax." Ginny whined.

"Soap!" Hermione squealed, quickly swallowing hers and flashing her tongue.

I being the luckiest one out of the three of us got dirt. "Why is magical candy so gross?" It was a sunny day today so we all decided to sit next to the lake. We finished all our classes for the day and decided to have some girl time. And for the first time in my life, I felt like I belonged. This was nice for me.

"Okay, ready for round three?" Ginny grinned at us with the box of jelly beans in her hands. "Let's spice it up though, whoever doesn't finish theirs have to jump in the lake."

"Its freezing this time of year, Ginny!" Hermione protested.

"Aw come on Hermione, don't be chicken. Are you in or not?" Ginny shook the box in front of her, urging her to take one. Hermione looked at me with an unsure look on her face. I smiled and took one out of the box, it was a suspicious looking white one with yellow spots on it.

"I'm definitely in for this." I smiled. Hermione sighed and reluctantly took one from the box.

"Can we join too?" The three of us whipped around and looked to see who it was. Three boys were walking towards us, all of them sporting the green and silver.

I looked at the group and spotted a familiar face. "Draco!" I waved at him with a smile on my face also catching the amused look on his friends faces.

"And who is this, Draco?" The handsome dark skinned one nudged Draco with his elbow, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Shove it, Blaise." They joined us in a circle. Draco next to me, Blaise next to Ginny, and the other one next to Hermione. "Thalia, this is my best mates Blaise and Theo."

"Hello." I waved at them a little.

"Alright enough with that, let's get down to business. What's this dare I heard about, Weasley?" Blaise wickedly grinned at Ginny who blushed.

"My bothers sent me a box of every flavor beans mad we were just introducing them to Thalia. I thought we'd make a game out of it, whoever doesn't finish theirs has to jump in the Black Lake."

"Let's do it." Theo grinned.

Ginny passed it around the circle so the boys could have some and one by one each one of us popped a bean into our mouths. As I chewed my bean, my eyes began to water. Why did I have the worst of luck and get rotten eggs? I didn't know if it was just well made or if magic enhanced it but the longer I chewed the more disgusting it got. I tried to continue but I couldn't do it and spit it out on the grass next to me. I turned around and looked at the others faces. Ginny was mischievously smiling at me. Hermione was enjoying hers. Blaise held a face of disgust. Theo was smiling in relief. Draco was expressionless.

"Strawberries." Ginny beamed.

"Chocolate fudge." Hermione sighed.

"Centipede." Blaise grunted.

"Grass." Theo smirked.

"Soap." Draco frowned.

"Rotten eggs. I don't know how you guys kept eating it."

"We've had it before." Theo laughed.

"You're the only one who spat it out, Thalia."

"Pfft I got this." Maybe. I got up and walked over to the dock and kicked off my shoes. I exhaled one time before diving into the water. The icy water enveloped me, soaking through my clothes, and chilling me to the bone. I quickly swam up to the top for a breathe of air. The first thing I see is Draco leaning over the dock, holding his hand out for me to grab. I smiled and took his hand with all strength before pulling him in with me.

"No no no no no!" He chanted as gravity was pulling him towards me. He fell forward, towards me. His arms encircled me and he pushed me back down into the water. I shut my eyes and sucked in a breathe before I sank too deep into the water. We broke apart in the water and swam up to the top.

"You're a jerk for pulling me back in the cold ass water!" I laughed.

"Me? You're the one who pulled me into the cold arse water!" He splashed me with water and I splashed back before heaving myself on to the dock. Draco followed me out and took out his wand, spinning it in the air. The next thing I knew I was all dry and pretty toasty. "Before you get sick." He muttered not even looking at me.

"Thanks." I smiled, having no idea who Ron and Harry couldn't seem to forgive him. He was a pleasant person to be around. Together we walked back to the group to see everyone laughing.

"Ready for the next round?" Ginny grinned.


	7. Chapter 7

"Who knew Slytherins could be so much fun?" Ginny laughed as we made our way back to the common room.

"I told you, Gin. They're not so bad." Hermione linked her arms with mine and Ginny's.

"I know but I didn't exactly believe you."

"But more importantly, Ginny, Blaise huh?" I poked fun at her, already knowing her reaction.

"Shut up Thalia. You can't deny he's hot." I snickered but nodded just appease her as we fell into a comfortable silence. When we arrived at the Fat Lady, we noticed that Ron and Harry were waiting outside. Hermione quickly filled Ginny in on what had happened at the nurse's office which made her glare at Ron. "Figures. Stubborn as ever Ron." Ginny rolled her eyes and led us towards them hastily. Harry noticed us first and nudged Ron's arm.

"Hermione." He whined, sounding like a four year old. "You can't really stay mad at us."

"Of course I can, Ronald, I've done it before." Hermione began to pull Ginny and I through them when Harry grabbed my arm, separating me from the link as Ron followed them into the common room.

"Thalia." Intense green eyes stared into mine with regret.

"Harry." I gave him the exact same intensity with hiss.

"Can we just get past this?" He sounded tired. "I really like you and really want to be good friends." He kind of rushed that last bit but I didn't really give it too much attention, he probably just didn't want to be heard.

"Can you get over your problem with Draco?"

"Why are you so stubborn? What's so great about him?" Harry snapped, raising his voice.

"He's mature enough to get over stupid grudges, he's funny, nice, sweet, and has been nothing but nice to me ever since I came to this school. Should I go on?" I crossed my arms and looked at him with an appointed stare. The Fat Lady was pretending to not be listening and the whole castle seemed to have fallen silent.

"You don't know anything about Malfoy. The way he's treating you now is just an act. He's nothing but trouble and a git. If you were smart enough, you'd be able to see that."

"Yeah maybe I'm not smart, maybe I'm the stupidest person in the world but you know what? You'll never know." I glared at him. "Don't act like you know me when in reality you know nothing about me besides my fucking name. You have no god damn right to tell me who I can and can't be friends with so just leave me alone." My voice had escalated and my temper wasn't far from it. Frustrated, I pushed him aside and stormed into the common room towards my room. Leaving astonished faces and hateful glares behind me.

"I can't believe she talked to Harry Potter like that."

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

The next morning I woke up early and went straight to the bathroom to wash up. Astro came with me and rubbed himself in between my legs. I was still kind of ticked off by Harry and it resulted in furiously brushing my teeth. After I spit out the paste, I decided to take a good look at myself in the mirror. Messy brown hair, slightly tan skin, plump cheeks, and crystal blue eyes. Average. With that finally thought, I picked Astro up and held him up to my face.

"You'll always be there for me right, Astro?"

He meowed and tapped my nose with his paw. I smiled and carried him with me back to my bed. Together we lied there for a couple minutes while I thought about why I was here.

I had to learn magic because I was a witch...I sighed and shook my head. The more I thought about it the more ridiculous it seemed in my brain but I recapped. So magic was real. Mom and Dad, where ever the hell they were, were magical citizens I guess, meaning I was too. I groaned and thrashed around in my bed, this was so hard to totally believe. Growing up with everything being proven or backed up by science, the idea of magic was out of this world.

After a while of nothing, I decided to get up to get ready for my tutoring session with Hermione. I pulled my uniform on, grabbed my messenger bag, and walked out the door after patting Astro on the head. I raced by the others down the stairs only to have my my right foot to feel the need to hug the other, causing me to fall off the first step. I yelped and mentally prepared myself to feel the hard floor. Instead long arms wrapped around my waist and a warm body cushioned my fall. We managed not to crash into any furniture on the way down which was a relief. But the hard floor did knock the breathe out of the both of us. I was held close to who ever it was, my hands sandwiched between us. I could feel their muscular chest underneath the shirt...No! Oh god that was an embarrassing and perverted thought to have. I just fell on this person, it wasn't the time to molest them. I shook my head and tried to get up but the arms around my waist held tight.

"Um." I quietly coughed. "Thank you for saving me but can I get up please?"

"Uh yeah sorry." The arms loosened their grip and I got up and took a look at who helped me. Messy black hair, lop sided glasses, green eyes, and confused. I instantly frowned. Of course, by fate it had to be him. I was suppose to be angry with him but its kinda hard when he just saved me.

"You ok?" Harry said as he sat up on his elbows.

"Fine...thanks for that." I muttered before turning on my heel and walking out the common room. Yup, I know that was pretty rude but again I just yelled at him last night. God that was awkward, part of me wished I would have just hit the floor. I tried to clear my mind of the boy wonder as I walked into the Great Hall for breakfast. I slowly ate a bagel with cream cheese bit by bit, waiting for Ginny an Hermione to come in. I noticed that alot of people were staring at me, whispering to one another. It made me a little self conscious.

Why were they staring? Was there something wrong wit my uniform? I looked around and made sure my skirt was up, my shirt didn't have a stain on it, and that everything was in order. I couldn't find anything and was ready to just get up and leave when Ginny and Hermione came in.

"You ok, Thalia?" Hermione sat to my right while Ginny on my left. Both girls looked at me with concern.

"Yup." I pushed away all my negative thoughts, deciding that they weren't my time.

"Good but Thalia! I didn't think you'd be so bold! Yelling at Harry like that practically infront of the whole common room. Everyone's talking about it. 'Did you hear Newton screamed at Harry?' 'Newton lost her top and took it out on Harry for no reason.' People are saying, you know. Thought you were going to be like Hermione here." Ginny smiled and pointed her thumb to Hermione. "Not that there's anything wrong with you, Mione." Hermione rolled her eyes and smiled, chuckling.

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed that Ron and Harry had made their way down the Great Hall. Harry kept his distance and sat a couple seats away from us. Roandwas sitting next to him. At first I decided to just ignore them and just talk to Ginny and Hermione but from time to time I caught them stealing glances towards us. Thankfully I wasn't the only one who noticed.

"Hopefully after a little while they'll open their eyes and be less...stupid." Hermione emphasized the last word and as Hermione and Ginny engaged into a rank about how mature they were, an owl flew by. It dropped a black envelope with my name on it in gold. Thinking it was something important, I picked it up and watched it unfold by itself, completely amazed.

"How dare you speak to the Harry Potter like that, you stupid little muggle!" The piece of paper basically praised Harry for being the chosen one and ridiculed me for treating him so poorly. It called me ugly, a bitch, simply retarded, and whatever insult you could think of. It even threw in the idea that Ginny and Hermione were only hanging out with me out of pity. At first I was shocked and was at lost at words but after the first few insults I was totally done with this hate letter. I remembered what Hermione said what Harry and how people treat him and I guess i could see how I was "wrong". Everyone was watching me, waiting for my reaction . I just stared at it hover over my plate, completely bored out of my mind. At some point, I slammed my elbow on the table and rested my head on my hand. At some point it finally stopped and looked at me with the smuggest look that paper could muster up.

"Is she going to cry?"

"What do you think she'll do?"

"I bet you ten galleons that she's cry and run out."

"Deal."

"So that's the girl who screamed at Potter."

Dozens of whispers were flying around the Great Hall, all of them being negative. I just rolled my eyes, this was the first time a piece of paper yelled at me and I had to admit it was scary at first but after a while it was just funny. This flammable object was spewing meaningless words at me. It was like a bark without the following bite.

"Thalia..." I looked over to Ginny with a smile.

"I've never been bullied by paper before." I laughed. "Back home, someone would actually say these things to your face. Comparing the two I'd have to say this," I flicked the hovering object, "isn't so big and bad."

"God, I love you already!" She laughed, Hermione was shocked at first but then she just started laughing too.

I laughed a bit too before glancing over to Harry, sending him a glare. This was because of him. He flinched back a bit and looked away from me. I then fished into my bag and took out my lighter. "I wonder what it'll say when its on fire."


	8. Chapter 8

I clicked it on and watched the flame spread. Well it definitely wasn't any nicer on fire. It called me some more terrible things before becoming a pile of ash. I dusted it off the table and got up from my seat. "Ready?"

Ginny and Hermione both smiled and nodded, getting up with me. All three of us walked out of the Great Hall with our heads held high. As we walked, Ginny was telling me about how I was becoming her lady crush. Hermione just looked at me with wiggling eyebrows and I laughed, they were being so weird. "But in all seriousness Thalia, Ginny and I aren't being your friend out of pity. We genuinely like you and consider you our best friend already, right Ginny?"

"No." Ginny looked at me dead in the eyes. "I don't think that at all Hermione." Ginny swiftly took my hand and pressed it against her chest. "Like I had stated before, I'm in love! Thalia if you love me too then let's seal it with a kiss!" She closed her eyes and practically smashed her wrist into her forehead and waited for her kiss with her lips puckered.

"Does it only apply to Newton?" I turned and saw Blaise stepping closer to Ginny, a smirk on his lips. Ginny on the other hand wasn't so smooth. Her eyes flew open and she yelped out in surprise when she saw how close he was to her. "Well Weasely?"

I watched, interested in what Ginny was going to say when a pair of hands snaked around my head and covered my eyes.

"Guess who?"

I smiled and grabbed the hands from my eyes, turning around to face Draco. "Its pretty obvious who it is, you know."

"You still could have guessed anyway but you holding up alright Thalia?" Draco looked at me with concern.

"Cowardly things, howlers." Blaise commented.

"I'm fine, it didn't bother me too much."

"Harry's fans are vicious sometimes." Hermione sighed, shaking her head.

"Crazy is more like it, Hermione." Ginny added in with a roll of her eyes after she recovered from Blaise's comment.

"Where are you three beautiful Gryfindors off to?" Theo finally showed up, wiggling his eyebrows.

"We're going to the library for Thalia's lessons."

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

"Take your wand and do like I do." Hermione flicked her and swung her wand slowly enough for me to try to copy her. Hesitantly I flailed my wands around in the same pattern, not wanting to fail, and said the spell loud enough for Hermione to hear it. Eventually the piece of paper infront of me levitate. I smiled, dazzled by what I just did. I looked over to Hermione for any feedback."Good job, Thalia. You caught on faster than Ron did. Now lets try harder things."

The rest of the afternoon, I tried to lift various objects. Disappointed, I learned quickly I couldn't do anything bigger than the library chair. After the 20th time, I tried to lift the table and failed. I sighed in frustration and kicked the leg. "Screw this table." I pouted.

Hermione laughed and patted me on the shoulder. "Its alright, Thalia. Tomorrow we'll start after Potions and try some charms." I nodded still pretty upset and packed up my stuff so we could go to dinner. As we walked down the hall to meet Ginny who had left earlier today to go to herbology, Hermione spoken up with a serious tone. "Thalia you should be more careful from now on."

"Why?"

"After Harry defeated Voldemort, his fanbase got larger and crazier. They'd do anything for Harry and if they feel like you're a threat to him, things could be dangerous. I just want to be more careful and observate. No more touching any mail that you aren't familiar with or touching anything that you just randomly recieve." I just nodded, it wasn't like I was going to be expecting anything anyway.

"Finally! I've been sitting here for ages!" Ginny scooted over for us to sit down. "Hermione guess what happen in herbology today..." I half heartedly listened to Ginny's gossip. Food had already been placed on the table and the Great Hall was already bussling with chit chat. Before I could even do anything, a group of flapping wings flew by. I looked up and saw a dozen letters fall down towards me. They littered the table, all of them the same color as this morning's. I had no idea if they were all from the same person or if they were from a collective group but there was alot and someone really put some effort into writing all these damn letters.

"Honestly this is just ridiculous now." Hermione rolled her eyes, she took the pile of letters and set them down neatly on the floor before set it on fire with a quick flick of her wand.

"You're gonna have to teach me that one." I smiled before stacking my plate with some food. Unfortunately before I could take a bite, I felt a tap on my shoulder. Frowning, I turned around and looked at the girl behind me. Hermione and Ginny turned around too. This girl was smiling at me brightly, there was something about her that was a little off but I shook my head. She didn't do anything to me for me to doubt...just yet at least. I looked back at her, waiting for her to say something but she never did. "Can I help you?"

"You're Thalia Newton right?"

"Uh yeah, can I help you?"

"No I just wanted to see the bitch who dared to speak to Harry like that and well I can't say you're pretty." She smirked at me and crossed her arms across her chest, waiting for something. My tears maybe? For me to get mad at her petty words maybe? It could be either one really but it didn't really effect me like how she wanted it too.

"Tada! I'm average, woooo." I lifted both my arms over my head and swung them around in a circle. "Can I eat now please? You're bothering me." I looked at her with a 'Are you done now?' look and waited. She pressed her lips together and frowned at me.

"Whatever." She stomped away, going back to her friends whom were already glaring daggers at me.

"That was unnecessary." Ginny commented as we turned back to our food. I nodded and reached for my cup of pumpkin juice.

"Stop!" I froze instantly, my fingers already laced around the cup. I looked to see who said that and found Harry leaning over from his seat, reaching for my cup. "Don't drink that."

"Why?" I said, looking at him with confusion.

"You just shouldn't." Harry leaned over and whispered, making me realize how close he actually was. He looked around and grabbed the top of my cup. "Don't make a scene, Thalia, just give me the cup."

"Excuse me?" He was really getting on my nerves. I was making the scene? If anything he was making the scene for give demanding my cup. "Are you telling me what I can and can't drink now?" I tugged it towards me, making Harry jerk forward a bit.

"Why can't you just listen to me?" He tugged on the cup a little more rougher this time and this started out tug of war. It swished back and forth between us until I got fed up and roughly tugged the cup with a little more force than needed. It tore out of Harry's hand and held it against my chest like it was something precise. Hermione looked confused and Ginny looked as irritated as I was.

"Harry, mate, why are you so worked up? There's probably nothing wrong with the pumpkin juice." Ron nudged him to sit back down. Harry looked toren between doubt and determination. I huffed in frustration and looked at him straight in the eye.

"I've even prove it to you." I decided to really prove him wrong and finally drink my juice.

"No!" The moment I brought it up to my lips, Harry lunged over the table and knocked the cup over of my hands. The cold pumpkin juice spilled on to me and soaked through my clothes.

I waited a moment to see if anything would happen and when something did, I looked at Harry. "Is this enough proof for you? Or do you need to pour some more on me?" My voice was low and steady but it held so much venom and anger.

"I-" Harry stumbled on his words.

"You know I don't understand what the fuck's your problem. What can't you just leave me alone?" I hissed at him. I didn't even bother to wait for what he might have said, I carefully stepped away from the table, frowning. I walked out behind me the Great Hall erupted in gossip and whispers. I could faintly hear Ginny and Hermione yelling. I was so tired, so done for the day. I walked straight to the dorms, took a shower, and launched myself on to my bed. Astro jumped up next me and rubbed his head against my back. I gave me a small smile and pulled the curtains shut before calming shoving my face into my pillow. I thrashed and wailed, releasing all my built up frustration I had for Harry Potter.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

A rose. A rose is what I found next to my bed the next morning.

Most girls would be happy to receive this specific flower. They'd blush and giggle but unfortunately I was allergic so that made this flower a nuisance. I started to sneeze. I groaned and decided to take what I learned. In between a sneeze I said the spell and flicked my wand, levitating the rose off my nightstand and viciously threw it into the furnace in the middle of the room.

"Did you just throw a rose into the fire?" Ginny questioned, rubbing her eyes of sleep.

"Yes, I'm allergic." I sneezed one last time and rubbed my nose.

"Of course you are." Ginny yawned and stretched before getting out of bed. "You know it could have been a secret admirer trying to get your attention and you just burnt it." She laughed.

"Doubt it, I'm pretty sure most if not all the whole school hates me for raising my voice at the famous Harry Potter." I rolled my eyes and walked into the bathroom to rush my teeth. Ginny joined me, playfully pushing me aside to make room for her.

"I don't think so, I heard some interesting things about you in the halls."

"Like what? Am I some sort of demon, hell bound to tormenting the Chosen One?" Toothpaste foam dripped down my chin.

"Like…"She looked at me head to toe. "You're actually pretty hot. Seems like they haven't seen you like this though." She laughed.

"Pfft whatever Ginny, I just woke up." I gently shoved her and finished brushing my teeth then washed my face.

Today I decided to braid my hair into a fishtail before going downstairs with Ginny. Hermione was already in the common room, waiting for us but it looked like Ron and Harry got to her before we did. She and Ron looked like they were caught up in a heated conversation. Harry was awkwardly looking around the room, listening and nodding from time to time. Unfortunately our eyes met and the moment they did, Harry dashed towards me.


End file.
